Taken & Returned
by TheRokudaimeHokage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze lived a peaceful life as the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails along side his parents, Kushina Uzumaki and the forth Hokage: Minato Namikaze. That is until that fateful night when the village is attack by the Akatsuki and Naruto disappears and pronounced dead. 12 years later the Akatsuki re-appear the two blondes come face-to-face.


**So, I started writing one of my ideas. I don't know if I should continue or not, or leave it as a one shot. Let me know. Here it is.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze lived a peaceful life as the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails along side his parents, Kushina Uzumaki and the forth Hokage: Minato Namikaze. That is until that fateful night when the village is attack by the Akatsuki and Naruto disappears and pronounced dead. 12 years later the Akatsuki re-appear to attack Konoha for the one-tail jinchuuriki and the two blondes come face-to-face.

* * *

Chapter One: Black Out

"Naruto?" a fiery red head called as she stood in the kitchen of her small house chopping vegetables for the dinner she was making.

"Yes, Mommy?" a little blonde haired boy came trotting up behind her.

"Can you go get your father?" she asked as she looked down at the blonde who was now hugging her leg.

"But Daddy's at work," the blonde looked at her with a confused look.

"Nope, he just got home. He's in the back yard," the red head laughed.

"Oh!" the blonde yelled as he ran out the back door to the back yard, "DADDY!" he yelled as he saw the older blonde.

The older blonde turned around and opened his arms to the boy, who ran into them hugging his father. The older blonde picked up the little one and hugged him. The young one pulled back and looked at his dad.

"How was your day, Naruto?" the older blonde asked.

"Awesome! Mom and I trained!" the little one yelled.

"Oh? What did you train in today?" the older one chuckled.

"Shuriken throwing!" the little one exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" the older one smiled.

"Mom says its time for dinner!" the little one struggled to get down and the older one let him drag him into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Well, lets go wash up!" Minato replied with an exaggerated tone.

"Ok daddy!" Naruto yelled back as he ran into the nearest bathroom.

The Namikaze family had eaten dinner, and gone to bed. It was now late into the night and the family was sleeping soundly. Minato and Kushina in the bedroom at the end of the long hall off the kitchen and Naruto in the bedroom just down the hall from them.

There was suddenly there was a loud explosion waking the family in the house.

"What was that? Naruto!" Kushina lunged out of bed and into Naruto's room.

When the red head arrived, Minato was already standing there holding a sleeping bundle in his arms. Kushina sighed as she remembered that one of Minato's seals was in Naruto's room. Minato handed the blonde bundle to Kushina.

"I need to go check the village. Stay here. If anyone comes that the seals don't recognize, it will alert me," Minato said as he cupped his wife's face.

"I know, Minato. Now go," Kushina smiled.

Minato flickered away. Kushina grabbed a few things out of Naruto's room and a few things out of her own. She and the little blonde boy in her arms made there way down the staircase leading to the basement. The little boy started to squirm as the red head had reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Mommy?" a small voice came from arms.

"It's alright Naruto. Go back to sleep," Kushina smiled as she walked over to the small couch and sat down.

"Where's daddy?" Naruto blinked up at his mom.

"Doing what he does best," Kushina smiled.

"Huh?" Naruto gave his mom a confused look.

Kushina gave small laugh, "He's protecting the village."

"Oh," Naruto yawned and snuggled back into his mother's arms. He soon fell asleep.

Kushina and Naruto sat in the basement of their small for what seemed like forever. Kushina was about to fall asleep, when she suddenly saw a yellow flash. Out of reaction Kushina held Naruto closer, waking him. She relaxed when she saw it was only Minato.

"Minato…" Kushina sighed.

Minato rushed over to his wife and child, "Kushina, listen to me."

"Minato…" Kushina repeated with a serious voice.

"Daddy?" Naruto yawned.

"Shh Naruto, please go back to sleep," Minato murmured to his child.

"Ok," Naruto replied turning back to his mother.

"Kushina, listen to me. There is group attacking the village. I don't know what they are looking for. It may be Naruto because he is a Jinchuuriki," Minato explained being in Hokage mode rather than a husband or father, "I need you and Naruto to stay here until we defeat them."

"They are after Naruto?" Kushina blinked, as it was they only thing that registered in her mind.

"Maybe," Minato placed his hand on the small boy's head and gave a small smile.

They sat there for a moment, and then Minato stood up.

"I have to get back," Minato whispered.

"Minato, please don't let them get Naruto," Kushina whispered looking down at her son.

"I won't. I promise you that," Minato said in a very stern voice.

Kushina only nodded.

"I wouldn't promise that if I were you," a voice came from behind them.

Kushina gasped at the man and Minato only threw a kunai and flashed behind the man. Minato pulled out another Kunai and held it to the man's neck. Kushina held Naruto closer to her body, carefully not to wake him. He didn't need to see this.

"You…" Kushina's eyes widened when she realized who the man was.

Kushina realized it was the same man who tried to take Naruto the night he was born. A man with an orange mask but he was now wearing black cloak with red clouds.

Suddenly the man disappeared with a cloud of smoke, then reappeared behind Kushina with a kunai of his own into her back, making her fall to her knees.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled as he flashed over to her and took Naruto from her arms before she fell forward.

Minato was now kneeling in front of his wife who had collapsed with a kunai sticking out of her back, and holding his child in his arms. He was looking up at the man who had now tried to take his son twice.

"What do you want with the Kyuubi?" Minato growled.

"I intend to bring peace the world," the man replied.

"By destroying my village and killing my family?" Minato snapped.

"If that's what it takes," the man said, "Now give me the boy."

"No," Minato narrowed his eyes and in a flash he was behind the man.

The blonde slashed him down intending to kill him but was only able to wound him. Minato glanced up and saw that three new men where standing in front of him. A tall blue man that resembled a shark, a man with orange hair and several piercings and a man he knew very well; Itachi Uchiha. Minato blinked as he tried to think of what to do. He needed to get Kushina and Naruto out of here and into a safe place, but the masked man stood in-between him and his wife.

Minato sighed and was about to speak when something hit him in back of the head.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Minato. Minato!" a voice called.

Minato finale opened his eyes and saw his wife looking down at him; there were tears in her eyes. He sat up and winced with the back of his head pounded.

"Kushina?" Minato asked as he watched her curiously.

"Minato, where's Naruto?" Kushina started crying again.

"I don't know," Minato shook his head. His eye widen when he remembered what happed, "I was facing three other men when something hit me and I blacked out."

Minato jumped up and ran out of the house with Kushina following him. Minato stopped and looked at the village. It was partially destroyed. The sun was just now starting to rise.

"Minato, we have to find Naruto! He could be killed if the Kyuubi is extracted!" Kushina cried.

"I know," Minato said through his teeth.

Minato placed his hand on his wife's shoulder then flashed to his office. He noticed there were several ANBU already in his office. He walked around and sat down in his chair. He placed his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers in front of his face. Kushina just fell to her knees.

"Kakashi!" Minato snapped.

"Hai! Hokage-sama," An ANBU with silver hair stepped forward.

"My son has been taken. I need you to track his scent and find him. Alive," Minato replied, "Prepare for us to leave."

"Hai," The ANBU replied, "But Hokage-sama, stay here with Kushina. The village needs you."

"Fine," Minato sighed in defeat, "Take your team, and don't come back until you find him,".

"Hai," The ANBU nodded and the group disappeared.

* * *

Several hours later Minato and Kushina sat in the Hokage's office. Minato was sitting in his chair with Kushina asleep in his lap. Kushina had been crying and finally managed to fall asleep. Minato was replying the night over and over in his head. He hated himself for loosing focus and allowing his son to be taken.

He was the Hokage for fuck's sake! He couldn't even protect his own son! Minato shook his head. He didn't deserve to be Hokage. He knew the village would agree once they found out that he had been defeated and his son along with Kyuubi to be taken.

Kushina shifted pushing Minato out of his thoughts. His wife would hate him too if Naruto didn't come back. She probably already did. How? How could he let this happen? He didn't deserve to be a father let alone Hokage.

There was a puff of smoke in front of him and three ANBU with a dog appeared in front of him. Minato looked up. It was Kakashi.

"You found him?" Minato asked.

"Hai, but we were too late," Kakashi, replied hesitantly.

"I see," Minato whispered as he felt a sting in his eyes. His son had been killed because Minato was too weak. He couldn't protect him, "Where's his body?"

"They destroyed it," Kakashi replied, "I'm sorry, Sensei."

"You're dismissed," Minato looked down at his wife.

"Hai," the three replied and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Minato sighed. He had to tell Kushina that their son was dead. The little blonde boy they love so much was gone. He wasn't even five years old yet. She would hate him for not keeping his promise. They would hold a funeral for him. A few tears started to escape the blonde's eyes. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Kushina," Minato whispered.

The red head opened her eyes and stared straight into those blue eyes.

"He's gone," Minato whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

Kushina's eyes started to water and tears began flowing. She pushed her head into her husband's chest. They sat there for a while, who knows how long. The one thing they had cherished most was now gone.

* * *

**12 Years Later**

An older Minato sat in the Hokage's office filing paper work. It was a usual day. His wife was out on a mission and he was stuck in his office to file paper work. He looked at the calendar.

_He would be turning 18 tomorrow,_ Minato thought to himself as a feeling of guilt formed in his chest.

Every year Minato and his wife would take the day off and visit Naruto's grave and pay respect to the little boy they were unable to protect.

Minato was pulled from his thoughts when a silvered hair ninja appeared in front of him. Kakashi was dressed in the normal Konoha Shinobi attire. He had retired from the ANBU after he failed to bring his Sensei's son back.

"Kakashi," Minato spoke a little surprised.

"Hokage-sama, the Akatsuki have made a move," Kakashi said in a mono-tone.

"What do you mean?" Minato narrowed his eyes.

"The Akatsuki have been spotted in the fire country and are believed to be headed here," Kakashi answered.

"Here?" Minato asked again.

"Hai, for Gaara," Kakashi nodded.

"I see, they are still trying obtain each of the tailed beasts," Minato trailed off.

It still surprised everyone that the Kazekage had set Gaara to Konoha, even after they lost the Kyuubi. Minato and the Kazekage had been friends. He trusted Minato with Gaara, since Minato was a seal master. He would be able to keep the one tail under wraps.

"I don't understand why they have wait 12 years to obtain they other 8 Jinchuurikis," Minato shook his head.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied.

Minato sighed, "You're dismissed, but you find out anything else come here immediately."

"Hai," Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato turned around looked out his window. He noticed the Kushina and her team was walking up to the Hokage's tower. It would seem her team had finished their mission. Soon Kushina and her team walked up to his desk and bowed.

"Hokage-sama," Kushina said with at little sarcasm in her voice.

"Kushina, I can assume the mission was a success?" Minato asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hai, the traitor has been taken care of," Kushina nodded.

"Good," Minato smiled, "Please fill out a report."

The team bowed once more and turned around before Minato called out for Kushina.

"Yes?" Kushina blinked.

Minato motioned for her to come over to him, and she did as he requested. He walked around his desk and met her half way. He pulled her into his arms. It was hard to her to act like nothing was wrong, when he knew she had been depressed since that night. He was lucky that he convinced her to start going on missions again.

"He would be 18 tomorrow," Kushina said into Minato chest.

"I know, " Minato replied stroking the long red hair.

After a few minutes, Minato gently pushed the red head away from him and looked into her eyes, "lets go home," Minato smiled gently.

Kushina only nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Minato and Kushina made their way to their son's grave. They had stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop like they do every year. The couple always got same orange tulips. Naruto's favorite color was orange and the tulips use to grow wild in their back yard.

FLASHBACK

_"Mommy!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the kitchen. His hands were full of orange tulips._

_"Naruto? What is it?" Kushina asked turning away from the sink. _

_"Look what I have for you!" Naruto said putting the flowers up to his mom. _

_"Oh! They are beautiful, Naruto! But where did you get them?" Kushina asked taking the flowers. _

_"The back yard!" Naruto smiled. _

_"The back yard?" Kushina repeated. _

_The redhead grabbed her son's hands and walking through the kitchen. They headed towards the back yard, where there were a ton of wild orange and yellow tulips growing and swaying in the wind. _

_"Why didn't you get an yellow ones, Naruto?" Kushina asked. _

_"Because the orange ones are prettier," Naruto replied. _

_"You like orange?" Kushina looked down at her son. _

_"Yes mommy. Its my favorite color!" Naruto smiled back at his mom. _

_"I see," Kushina smiled, "Lets put these in some water, shall we?"_

_The two of them, turned back and walked back into the kitchen._

END FLASHBACK

When the couple reached their son' grave, Kushina knelt down in front of it. The grave was already full of flowers and other various items left behind by the villagers. The space right in front of the grave was always left open for Minato and Kushina. Minato knelt down behind his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder as she placed the orange tulips in front of grave. They sat there in silence for quiet some time.

"Naruto…" Kushina whispered as her voice wavered.

"We miss you so much," Minato whispered.

"We miss your beautiful smiled and wonderful laugh," Kushina continued.

"They way you use to run around the house. You had so much energy," Minato gave a small laugh.

"You were the cutest little boy in the world," Kushina smiled gently.

"You would be 18 today. You would be a man, and a shinobi of the leaf or a villager if you had preferred. You would have grown in to a fine young man," Minato squeezed his wife shoulder.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Kushina whispered.

"Happy birthday, my son," Minato repeated.

The couple sat there in silence for a long while. They missed their son gravely. Minato still felt guilty for loosing his son, it was his fault he believed. He didn't understand why Kushina had forgiven him or why he remained Hokage. He didn't deserve any of it. He failed to protect the one this most precious to him.

Now the Akatsuki, the group who had killed their son, was on their way to the village to obtain the one-tailed beast inside Gaara.

"Hokage-sama," a voice called from behind them.

They both turned around to see who it was. Jiraiya. Their son's godfather.

"What is it, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked.

"The Akatsuki are threatening to attack the village if we don't hand over Gaara. They are asking for you," Jiraiya replied trying to be as sensitive as possible. It was the worst day for the Akatsuki to show up.

"I see," Minato said to Jiraiya then he turned to his wife, "I will be back."

Kushina nodded, then Minato stood up and walked over to his sensei. He placed a hand over Jiraiya's shoulder, "Watch over her until I return."

Jiraiya nodded and Minato flashed away leaving Kushina at her son's grave.

Minato arrived at the main gates of the village were a group of men in black cloaks with red clouds stood.

"What do you want?" Minato asked in his Hokage tone.

"The one-tail jinchuuriki," the middle one replied. He was one Minato had not seen before; a short man with red hair who only looked about 15 or 16.

"I'm sorry but we aren't handing over Gaara," Minato shook his head and crossed his arms. He lost one jinchuuriki; he won't loose another.

"Well, that's unfortunate," the man standing next to the red head, laughed. This man was taller but still very young. He was blond with his hair in a high ponytail and a bang on the left side of his face.

"Indeed it is. We will have to bring **_Him_** out," the red head smiled.

The blond sighed, "I was hoping we were going to have to. He's got such an ego."

The red head shook his head, "I know but he has a reason too."

The blond laughed, "I guess so, since, ya know, he took down a whole village in less than an hour, plus he's probably stronger than all of use combined."

"That is true," the redhead agreed.

Minato just glared at the two men during there conversation. Who ever they were going to bring out, the blonde would kill and avenge his son. The whole Akatsuki organization was going to pay for killing his son. The Killing Intent coming off of Minato was extremely noticeable.

"Well, might as well summon the boy. He is only person who could go head-to-head with the yellow flash. Or rather he's the only one fast enough," the blonde smirked.

"I will summon him," the redhead nodded as he pulled out a strange looking Kunai.

The redhead threw the Kunai at a tree. The Kunai was strangely similar to Minato's. It was three pronged but the main point was jagged and it had a red handle with a different seal. The main difference was that the whole kunai aside from the red handle was gold.

Minato glanced over at the kunai and back the two men, "This man you speak of has master the Hiraishin?"

"Yes, I have," a voice called from a tree branch right above where the kunai was thrown.

Everyone glanced in the man's direction. He jumped down and landed without noise and pulled the kunai out of the tree. He walked over to the other two men and tossed the kunai back to the red head. Minato's eyes never left the boy.

"You already summoned me, Sasori?" The man asked, "I thought you would have at least tried first."

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Konoha refused to hand over the one-tail peacefully," the redhead bowed slightly.

"I see," the man shook his head still facing away from the group, "Well that's unfortunate, Konohagakure will just have to suffer the same fate as Takigakure."

"What happened to Takigakure?" some asked from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned his head with his hands in his pockets. He had a bored expression on his face, almost like he could care less about being there.

"Hmm?" Naruto started as he turned his whole body around and shrugged, "Takigakure was partially destroyed and most of the villagers were killed because they refused to hand over the seven tails."

"You destroyed Takigakure?" Someone else asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head and pointed backwards at the other blonde with his thumb, "That bozo did."

"Hey!" the other blonde called from behind.

"How many tailed beasts do the Akatsuki have?" another asked.

"Including me? Three. We plan to get the fourth today," Naruto replied.

"No your not, Naruto," the man with spikey blonde hair and a white cloak said.

"Hmm? No?" Naruto replied with a slight laugh putting his hands on his hips, "Well just have to see about that."

The blonde haired man furrowed his eyebrows at the younger blonde.

"Do you remember who I am?" the older blonde asked.

"Remember you? No," Naruto shook his head, "Why? Should I?"

The older blonde looked down at his feet, "Yes, you should remember me."

"And me," a small voice called out from behind the crowd.

The crowd parted ways to reveal Kushina standing there with Jiraiya standing behind her.

"Kushina," Minato whispered.

"Naruto…" Kushina mumbled as she was about ready to burst out into ears.

"And you are?" the younger blonde asked.

The statement almost made Kushina fall to her knees. It was painful enough to believe her son had been dead for 12 years, but now that he was actually alive and doesn't remember her or his father was very painful. But it was comforting to know that her son was alive.

"Naruto, I'm…" Kushina started.

"It doesn't matter," Minato interrupted.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina! Think about it!" Minato snapped back.

Kushina turned away and furrowed her eyebrows. He was right and she knew it.

"Alright…" Naruto said slowly.

"Just give us the damn jinchuuriki!" Deidara yelled.

"Calm down, Deidara. I'm sure the Hokage and I can come to an agreement," Naruto smirked, "Speaking of which, who is the Hokage?"

"I am the 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato," the older blonde said stepping forward.

"Yes, I have heard of you. The legendary yellow flash of Konoha," Naruto smirked, "Let's just see if they are as good as you say. I mean I have already mastered your Hiraishin, so you can't be that good."

"You mastered the Hiraishin?" the white haired man asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Naruto said reaching into his pack and pulled out the same Kunai that Sasori had thrown earlier. The blonde tossed the kunai over to the white haired man.

Jiraiya looked at the kunai in disbelief. Naruto had actually managed to master his father's most prized jutsu.

"Unless that involves the Akatsuki to surrender, I doubt we will come to an agreement," Minato replied.

"Well, if we can't solve this by words, then action will be the only answer," Naruto shrugged, then untied his cloak and tossed it to Sasori.

Naruto was wearing something very similar to Minato. Dark ankle length pants, with black sandals, a mesh long sleeve shirt with an elbow length shirt over top. A weapons pouch on the right leg and a long sword strapped to his back. The Hokage didn't find any indication that Naruto knew he was from Konoha.

"Looks like it," Minato said stripping from his cloak as well, handing it to Kushina.

"Minato… wait…" Kushina pleaded.

"Listen, Kushina, I have a plan," Minato whispered, "Trust me."

Kushina only nodded in return.

Minato stepped forward towards his unknowing son, "If you don't mind, lets take this fight somewhere else."

"You're going to have to force me," Naruto smirked as his hand hovered above his pouch on the right side.

_He's mastered the Hiraishin, that means his speed is equal… no, greater than mine…_

_If he lives up to his name, he is the fastest man alive. Far faster than the Raikage… I've got to be careful._

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly indicating to Minato the fight had started. Realizing this, he sent a quick look to Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew he needed to get everyone away from here incase Minato was the fail at moving their fight to another location. Soon it was just Minato and Naruto facing each other at the gate of Konoha. Sasori and Deidara, along with Kakuzu who had been quiet during this whole time had retreated to the top of the gate to watch Naruto in action. It was rare for any member besides Pein to see Naruto fight.

Kushina, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi stood at the top of one of the near by buildings to watch as well. Jiraiya looked around a noticed several shinobi had gathered on the buildings to watch Minato fight with this unknown man. Jiraiya turned back to Kushina. She looked like she was at her breaking point. Kakashi stood behind her, his mask removed. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jiraiya walked over and did the same on her other shoulder.

"So, Naruto," Minato provoked pulling out one of his kunai, "Do you really think you can beat the Hokage? I'm listed as a flee on sight in the bingo books."

Naruto huffed then shook his head, but didn't reply. He had finally taken this seriously. Naruto closed his eyes and when they reopened, Minato saw the cold hearted, ruthless person his son turned out to be.

Naruto reached down and pulled out three of his special kunais and threw them in various places but before they hit the ground, he made the hand sign for half tiger, "Kunai Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," then hundreds of the kunai were spread across the area they were fighting in.

Minato huffed, and then had an idea. He looked around at the seals on Naruto's kunai, they were only slightly different from his.

_I wonder if I can use his seals?_

Before he could think anymore, Naruto had already flashed to the kunai closest to Minato, and lunged at the Kage, but before Naruto's fist could connect with him, Minato tossed the Kunai he was holding so it flew behind his son. Before Naruto had realized it, Minato had flashed behind him and had formed a Rasengan. In the split second Naruto had before the Rasengan hit him, he formed several hand signs.

The Rasengan hit Naruto and plunged him into the ground. Minato landed softly beside the small crater he had created. Minato sighed at his son, but then was surprised to see the body disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Minato whispered, "When did he?"

Minato then felt a melt edge against his throat. He looked behind him with just his eyes.

Naruto had a smug look on his face, "Who knew the Hokage could be tricked by something as simple as a Kawarimi?"

Minato huffed with a smile on his face, then he too disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto closed his eyes and made a tiger seal with his hands, only to fling them open and throw the kunai he had been holding directly at his right. The kunai flung past two buildings and landed in another. Minato had ducked in the nick of time.

"Pretty accurate aim," Kakashi mumbled.

"Sensory skills," Kushina whispered.

"What strength," Jiraiya murmured.

_Amazing…_

Minato grabbed the kunai that had plunged in the building directly above his head.

_It was infused with wind chakra to make it hit harder, it was a killing shot…. If I hadn't ducked in time, I would be dead…. He truly doesn't know who I am… Or… He doesn't know what really happened…._

Minato made several hand signs, "Chidori Senbon!" He collected chakra with in both his palms then aimed them straight at Naruto. Several small unseen lighting needles shot towards the younger blonde, but unknown to Naruto, none of the needles were aimed to a vital spot.

"Shit," Naruto sworn under his breath as he made several hand signs, and then lifted one hand towards where the needles were coming from as a seal started forming on his hand, "Jikūkan Kekkai."

The seal that started forming on his hand expanded until a shield that was made out of the seal protected his body. All the lighting needles were sucked into this seal, and then disappeared.

"That's…" Jiraiya started, "How did he…?"

"That's a jutsu Minato invented… How did he know how to complete it?" Kushina wondered aloud.

The seal on Naruto's hand disappeared slowly. Once it was gone, Naruto lower his hand and shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he started making a few hand signs, "Suiton: Suiben."

Naruto flashed to one of his kunai near Minato, and before the older blonde could react, Naruto had flung the whip, trapping Minato.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "None of your attacks had any intent to kill. Why?"

Minato looked at his son in surprise, but he really didn't know how to answer it.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked again.

Minato sighed, "We need to talk, but not here."

"What?" Naruto asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"You heard me," Minato snapped.

"We have nothing to discuss except the location of the one-tail Jinchuuriki," Naruto snarled.

"Naruto…" Minato whispered.

"What is the location of the one-tails?" Naruto repeated tightening the water whip.

Minato sighed once more, then produced a quick yet power burst of chakra that dispelled the water whip. Through anger, Naruto lunged at Minato with a fist aiming for Minato's face but the elder was able to duck side ways, then spin and tried to nail Naruto with a backwards roundhouse kick. Naruto noticed at the last second and grab Minato's leg and flung him to the ground.

The older blonde regained his composure in time to swing his leg across the ground and trip the younger blonde. Once on the ground, Minato held him to the ground with a kunai pressed to his neck.

As soon as Minato started to say something, Naruto flashed away, but only to reappear behind the crouching Minato with kunai pressed against Minato's throat.

"I'll ask again, what is the location of the one-tails?" Naruto sneered.

"Your strong, Naruto," Minato started as he starred at the ground, "You have fast reactions, large amounts of chakra, good chakra control, and you have mastered several high level jutsus."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto growled.

"Like I said, we need to talk but not here," Minato replied simply.

"Like I told you, we have NOTHING to talk about," Naruto's voice seemed to become angrier by the second, "Except the location of the one- tails."

Minato shook his head, "No, Naruto. We have a lot more to discuss."

This pushed Naruto over the edge. Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu suddenly felt a different and yet familiar chakra start to rise. And in a flash the three had moved to Naruto and Minato's location.

With a second, Kakuzu had pushed Minato away, while Sasori and Deidara pinned Naruto to the closest wall. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Kushina, a long with several ANBU had jumped down in between the two blonde's to protect their Hokage. Kushina moved to Minato to insure he was all right.

Deidara and Sasori were having a hard time, holding Naruto.

"We need to get him out of here, now!" Sasori said.

"That damn seal…" Deidara murmured.

"What wrong with his seal?" A voice called from the back.

The young blonde and red head turn to find Minato walking towards them.

"None of you damn business," Deidara snapped.

"I created that seal," Minato replied in a calm voice, "Maybe I can fix it."

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other, then back at Minato.

"Let me take a look," Minato urged.

Just then, a red cloak started forming around Naruto as more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra started seeping out.

"Damn it!" Deidara snapped at Minato, "If your going to fix it, do it now! Before it gets worse!"

"Naruto, try to control it!" Sasori shouted at the struggling blonde, "Kakuzu help me!"

Naruto's teeth started to become elongated, his whisker marks became more defined, and his eyes had turned red with long slits in them. Kushina stood in the back watching in horror as her son struggled to keep the Kyuubi under control. Kakuzu had helped by strapping Naruto down with his

Minato headed over to the small group that was holding Naruto down, and moved his shirt and mesh to reveal the seal that he had put there eighteen years ago.

"The seal is weakening drastically," Minato noted.

"What are you going to do?" Deidara asked in a panic.

Minato placed his hand on Naruto's stomach and fused his chakra with the seal, reforming it and replacing the parts where the chakra had become too weak. The red cloak around Naruto started to fade and the blonde's features started to go back to normal. The younger blonde's body went limp as he fell unconscious. Minato caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"Leave," Minato instructed the others members.

"No," Deidara replied as the three took their fight stances.

"I won't keep Naruto against his will. I just need to speak with him, then I will release him," Minato explained.

The three members relaxed as Sasori spoke up, "Fine, but we will be watching Konoha until we see Naruto released."

Minato nodded and the three took off with out another word. He glanced down at his son's limp body and sighed. After a long day like this it was strange to know that after twelve years, his son has finally returned. Even if it was in this kind of situation.


End file.
